Screaming
by AppealingToHeaven0202
Summary: One-Shot for Carlisle member of the Volturi contest. Carlisle's first time with the Volturi when they're feeding and how he feels. What's to come for him after watching? Please tell me what you think. Rated T, because mentions of death and a bit of gore.


**Brrr... I'm cold, **

**I hope you like it, **

**I wrote Screaming for the Carlisle member of the Volturi contest. **

**Disclaimer: I like writing, but I don't need to be famous to do it, Stephenie Meyer is not me.**

**I had fun writing Screaming and I want to make my stories better, so if you have something to say; good or bad. Please, just tell me.**

_Carlisle's Point of View,_

I stare unseeingly, my vision blurred by unshed tears; woman, children, men, all going to die at the hands of the Volturi. Hope; that's all I can do, let God bring peace to these unsuspecting souls. I bow my head to pray, at the same time hearing the giant Volturi door creak open. Aro walked closely to the front of the group; smiling at each and every one of them. I felt as though I was to be sick, because I knew that smile. The one he wore before he was to kill.

The screaming, the screaming

Please cover my ears with my bound hands

I don't know if I can stand it

God only knows how long I will suffer,

Before they knew it, many among them had fallen, dead. Dead had many different definitions, peace, long lost pasts, rejoining with the family that had already left this earth. Though sometimes, as today, it was murder; people dying because they were chosen only from their scent. Pasts that would have no meaning, presents that will be missed by many and futures that can never come.

I tried to look away from the prying eyes that deserved the answers they were craving. The blood was beyond too much, but looking at what could be prey; I knew I would never hurt any of them. I wished I could help, but one among the many Volturi members was practically suicide. They didn't care who they had to kill to get to their meals and I knew that. I stayed hidden among the shadows like the coward I had taught myself to be among this new life.

The startled, the scared

They stare at me and plead

They stare and accuse

God only knows how long I will suffer,

Only a select few knew of my true diet, to the others I was only "Not hungry." As I told them when they first thought to find food, they hadn't believed me. Saying when I saw the blood I would join them and feast. I waved it off, though worrying it would be hard to restrain myself. I never knew I would be repulsed, the curiosity and wonder that was replaced by fear and resentment in the human's eyes was enough to have an effect on many. Though different for everyone, for the Volturi it made them excited.

I wanted to leave but my body wouldn't move; I could only stare at the massacre occurring in front of me.

The screaming, the screaming

I stare unto their innocence

The others question me with blood red eyes

The cries, God only knows how long I will suffer,

Most of them gone and dead, I crumpled to the floor. Painful, watching them die was as painful as experiencing it myself. Torture, it kept coming, more and more were found, were coming out of hiding. My own body repressing their forms, tricking me into believing there were no more. Endings, the end had to be coming soon, hopefully before this picture will haunt me for the rest of my existence. Though, I knew it was too late.

I try to weep, but it was impossible. My shoulders shudder and I cringe into the wall from the screams ringing continuously in my ears.

The dead, the hungry

I will for it to be over

They find pleasure in torture

God only knows how long I will suffer

The last one was dropped to the floor, and I compose myself. No one saw me, for that I was thankful. I felt like I should have shaky knees as I stood up; but I was as graceful as ever. The others around the room whispered to their mates or otherwise; I looked up as Aro walked to me. Standing up straight and wiping dirt from myself; I tried to look nonchalant.

The end, the forgotten

The cries of ended futures sound to me

I want to weep for those who lost their lives

Only to wither and be forgotten

The day went back to normal, as though the massacre didn't happen. Regular occurrences, I knew this wasn't the last time I would suffer.

"I should not be here," I whispered to myself, "I do not belong here." It was decided then, ten years after the first feeding and many days suffering through it over and over again; I would leave. Maybe not today, not now; but one day I would do as I felt I should to repay the lives that were lost at the hands of my fellow brothers... and me.

Whispers,

"Never murder,

Never slaughter,

You are still the son of God."

**Yay, I finished it; I'm proud of myself. **

**I hope that fit all the regulations, **

**One Shot... Check**

**Carlisle... Check**

**About Carlisle living with the Volturi... Check**

**One entry... Check**

**I think I did pretty good!**


End file.
